Talk:Shepherd
Is this a notable character, or just a random NPC? Darkman 4 19:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Its a notable character. He trains you and goes out to battles with you. ---NooBiBoy Overlook Is it possible he is the person with the callsign Overlook? In Shock and Awe, Overlook is the callsign of the commander of the US forces in the Middle East. Since Shepherd is revealed to have been that commander, is it possible he is Overlook? MasterChief117 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :The callsign is Overlord, and no, it's not. I forget what mission, I know it's an American one though, after Russia invades. Overlord speaks, and immediately after, Shepherd speaks. They have slightly different voices, Shepherd's being deeper. Good guess though, I thought that too. - Anonymous, Nov. 18, 2009. Issue about General and Glenn Morshower What proof is that Shepard is a general and he is voiced by Glenn Morshower? If this is unproven information, then someone may have to get rid of it. Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC)Shockeye7665Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Where was the alleged spoiler on the page for shepard mentioned? It sounds like utter bull to me. There are know links to prove it is genuine. SOURCE OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. OmgHAX! 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just did a quick fact check, this contradicts info that Soap and Roach are the last surviving members of tf 141 as well as 2 other characters. I'm deleting all this bull. OmgHAX! 19:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Its proven in the opening vid for the Easy Day Was Yesterday. Shepherd is a high ranking officer, not sure on the voice though.PhantBat 19:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Most likely Lance Henriksen, who also voiced Admiral Hackett in Mass Effect, a game available on Xbox 360. User: bella4chrissy http://www.youtube.com/user/dwrizzles#p/u/15/yPOlfuiebTM EXTREME LEAKED SPOILERS Woops. This link kinda shows that he was right aobut most of the spoiler. Look at your own risk. Glenn Morshower voices the NORAD commander, Shepherd's voice is unknown. I was apparently wrong after having viewed GameAnyone's end credits video. Lance Henriksen voiced Shepherd, not Morshower.Dibol 12:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Spoilery quote. I don't have an account, but isn't there a page quote that could be used for Shepherd that doesn't instantly spoil for anyone who so much as looks at the page? And is it "Sheperd" or "Shepard"? -- Jonn :Neither. It's "Shepherd". The most hated cod character of all time. i might start a page its about the most hated call of duty character sheperd deserves to be in it he sneaked his way up to the top killed roach and ghost also betraying the task force. Plus he beat the shite out of Price, made PFC Allen get shot in the face (I laughed when it happened to me), stabbed Soapy in the chest and didn't care about his own men's safety.....what a mudak (my fave new word). I'm glad he's.....taken care of. #1 for him! Cpt. Carebear 9:34AM (AEST) :I dunno. I hate what he did to Ghost and Roach, but I can't help but admire some of his qualities. First off, you have to admit that he's one clever bastard, using so many characters, even Makarov, as his puppets. And if the beginning of Team Player is any indication, he seems to enjoy leading from the front. And before anyone starts ranting and trying to contradict me, remember: admiration does not equal respect. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 00:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps instead of "Most hated character" he should simply be "magnificent bastard"? lawl. OmgHAX! 00:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::He's a manipulative S.O.B. with a delightfully warped worldview and he's also a tough little bastard. I love to hate him. I love him even more with a knife jutting out his eye socket, though. 23:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::No way he is probably one of my favorite video game villains ever, Gen. Shepherd is a boss. Virtual America needs more men like him. 05:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::We've got to remember here that Shepherd wasn't evil, just insane. Everything he did was with good intentions for the country, he was just a crazy manipulative bastard. 05:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sheperd Surviving I know this is a little far fetched but the knife only hits him in the eye hiting he could still be alive, and only lossing an eye. The same thing happened with Zakahev in CoD 4, Price and Mac millian thought they killed him but he only lost an arm. Just wondering 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Quite true. If it either missed the brain or barely penetrated, he'd probably live. 23:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Then again I don't think things are too hopeful for survival if you were barely alive in the deserts of Afghanistan, alone. 02:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Good point, but when Nikoli comes at the end. doesn't he say shadow company will be looking for them...Possibly coming back to the desert..... Also, when you snipe Zakahev, all the soliders and cars leave. But someone must eventually come back for him. 02:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Proof that Shepherd was working with Ultranationalists? I was wondering if there was any explicit (or even implicit) mention of Shepherd working with Makarov? I thought that he simply seized the opportunity that Makarov gave, rather than outright using Makarov-- 13:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I do not think so. I don't remember him saying it outright, anyway. SG2090 15:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The first horseman? Seeing as u get this achievement when the nuke goes off, serving as a catalyst for MW2, is he the first (start) of the horseman, with the apacolypse being open war with russia.